Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental
Were you looking for the animatronic Circus Baby? Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental = , owned by Afton Robotics, LLC, is the main location in which Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location takes place. Description Circus Baby's is an underground, rundown robotics factory comprised of ten rooms, each serving various functions. Employees and potential thrill-seekers enter the facility from an Elevator. There are three galleries - Ballora Gallery, used for housing Ballora and her Minireenas, Funtime Auditorium, used for housing Funtime Foxy, and Circus Gallery, used for housing Circus Baby and her Bidybabs. In the center of the facility lies the Primary Control Module, which controls the lights for Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium, as well as granting safe shock control for Ballora and Funtime Foxy. This room also grants access to nearly every other room in the facility and must be passed through to get just about anywhere. To the north lies the Circus Gallery. To the west lies the Ballora Gallery and the Breaker Room. To the east is the Funtime Auditorium, which also contains the Parts/Service, Scooping Room and the secret Private Room. History Not much is known about the history of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. According to HandUnit, Circus Baby's was opened to fill the void left by the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, it is unknown which closure of Freddy Fazbear's this refers to, as an approximate time setting for Sister Location is currently unknown. Theories suggest that the game takes place between 1983 and 1987, according to known easter eggs in the Breaker Room, and the Private Room. More Information coming soon. Trivia *Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy's blueprints all have Copyright of Afton Robotics in the bottom left-hand corner. **Funtime Freddy's and Funtime Foxy's blueprints, have "Parental Tracking/360 Pivot, "Voice Mimic/'Luring'", and "Parental Voice Sync & Replay". Funtime Freddy, in particular, is shown to have what seems to be a child trapped inside his stomach. **In addition to this, the intro of Sister Location consists of an interviewer questioning William Afton about the animatronics' design choices, which suggests that Afton created them solely to abduct and kill children. *In the Breaker Panel's version of the map, there seem to be three locations from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: **The minigame area that appears at the end of each night. **The Bedroom. **The Hallway, where Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy are located. ***Interestingly, the minigame area (the FNaF4 Minigame protagonist's house, and an unnamed Fazbear Entertainment establishment) and the Bedroom are labeled as "Obsv. 1" and "Obsv. 2", respectively. On Night 5, entering the code "1-9-8-3" in the keypad found in the Private Room will cause the monitors to show different views of the Bedroom, Bed, and the Hallway. This may suggest that after the animatronics of Circus Baby's Pizza World abduct and bring targeted children to these locations, William Afton observes''' their actions from the footage. This could clearly mean that the events that took place in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 were never part of a dream at all and that the Nightmare animatronics was designed to test their skills. *When Ennard's second teaser was released, there was a secret code that would lead to the game's map. Brightening it would show the Private Room and Scooping Room, unnamed. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Circus_Babys_Entertainment_and_Rental_map.png|A fully, detailed map for Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental when using the |Breaker Panel Monitor. Miscellaneous SecretMap.jpg|The secret map originally found by dedicated fans when rooting through the scottgames.com source code, before Sister Location was released. Mapbrightened.jpg|Brightening the map reveals two hidden rooms, later revealed to be the Private Room and the Scooping Room. FNAFSL_Baby_Blueprints.png|Baby's blueprints. FNAFSL_Ballora_Blueprints.png|Ballora's blueprints. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy's blueprints. FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprints. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location